


The Last Champion

by Lovely_calluna



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Hurt No Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_calluna/pseuds/Lovely_calluna
Summary: The last Champion standing, Link desperately tries to defend his kingdom and people.
Kudos: 8





	The Last Champion

The rain poured down as the stench of death wafted through the air. The cries of the few survivors could be heard in the cold, night air. What remained of the royal guard sought out the civilians, leading them to the safest haven they could find. Parents wept for their dead children, begging to go find their lost bodies, while being ushered by melancholy guards. 

Link was one of the last soldiers to leave. He double checked every ruined building and destroyed homes for anyone they missed. He wouldn’t let any of them be left to face what lay in their broken kingdom. He had already failed his Princess, he wouldn’t fail her people.

A soft cry could be heard under a pile of rocks. He rushed over to the source of the sound, peering between the rocks into the small crevice that they made. There, he found a small Hylian girl, curled up in a small ball. He reached out to her, trying to calm her. She abruptly stopped her sobs, simply staring at him.  
He spoke softly, trying not to scare her.

“Are you okay? Did you get hurt?”

She shook her head. 

He spoke once more, with more urgency in his voice.  
“We have to go, there are monsters coming.” He immediately regretted his choice of words, quickly adding on to his sentence

“B-but don’t worry. I won’t let them get to you. I’ll make sure that you make it to the rest of the group.” 

She reluctantly took his hand, crawling out of her hiding place. He smiled, glad that he hadn’t left with everyone else. 

The trek to their safe haven was long and treacherous. They often encountered beasts possessed with the hatred and malice Ganon was spreading. Link fought hard to keep them away from the young girl who clung to him each time one approached. 

They found the others, surrounded by a horde of monsters. Those who could fight were trying their best to defend the small crowd. Link prepared himself to fight, but collapsed as he heaved his heavy sword out. The little girl screamed as he collided with the muddy earth. Link struggled to rise as the fiends closed in on him, recognizing him as the last Champion. 

He fought valiantly, but in the end, they were too much. The sheer number of attacks he endured overwhelmed him. When he could no longer hold his sword up, he opted to hide behind a weak shield he had picked up while he ran. He thought back to the preparations for this day. How hard they had all worked to stop it. He thought back to the Princess, her last words ringing through his ears. 

“Protect them, Link. They need you, I can’t be saved.” 

Hot tears ran down his face as the beasts chipped the shield away, slowly getting closer to him. He couldn’t go like this, not when there was still a battle to be won.

But what other choice did he have? He was exhausted and alone. Those he was meant to fight alongside had died mere moments after Ganon awoke. The one he was meant to protect had been struck with an arrow. She bled out in his arms, begging him to save the ones he can. 

The shield finally gave in, and Link was left to the mercy of things filled with nothing but hate for his very existence. 

He had hoped that his death wouldn’t be witnessed, but the screams and cries of everyone confirmed that they knew what was about to happen. 

More tears fell to the ground as he thought of what would become of the simple villagers. He was supposed to be the hero. The one to save them all, but he couldn’t do the one thing he was born to do. 

A sharp sword that once belonged to one of his comrades was brought down on his leg, making him cry out in pain. A halberd was jabbed into his side and a claymore slammed into his arm, dangerously close to his head. The group of survivors desperately tried to block out the screams he failed to suppress. 

A sledgehammer fell into his stomach. He cried out for mercy, and the monsters surrounding him almost laughed. 

They left him to bleed out, moving on to the few people huddled together, paralyzed with fear. Some had fled, most had stayed in hopes that their hero would survive. Link could do nothing but watch as they fell dead one by one. He watched as the little girl that hid under the rocks was slaughtered in front of him.  
He looked away, letting his eyes close.

Hyrule had fallen, and Ganon had won.


End file.
